1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for setting video signal separation information by use of an audio mode in order to structurize video information. That is, the embodiments relate to a method and apparatus used when the features of at least one of video data and audio signals are acquired to separate the video information for each chapter and structurize the video information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In television broadcast signals, generally, commercial (CM) time is provided in a boundary between programs or in the course of programming. There is provided a piece of equipment which detects a candidate interval of the CM portion based on an audio mode (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-165796 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,021B1)). Further, there is provided a piece of equipment which detects a silent period irrespective of the audio mode and sets separation information in a preset position of the silent period (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-326926). If the silent period is an integral multiple of 15 seconds, it is determined that the detected period is a CM period.
In the above conventional technique, when it is determined that the period of the audio mode (stereo mode) is the CM period, when voice of the stereo mode is also present in the main body portion in a period other than the CM period or when the stereo and monaural modes exist together, it becomes impossible to precisely identify only the CM period. Further, in the equipment which detects the silent period and forms separation information, the operation thereof depends on the precision of detection of the silent state.